1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical sensors and, more particularly, to mounting of a window over an optical sensor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Most methods for mounting a dome window to an optics housing include large, flat contact surfaces on either the outside diameter or on the base flat or equivalent which readily transfer thermal energy. Layer(s) of insulating material can be added to provide a thermal barrier, but these typically add greatly to the tolerances for spacing, centering, and wedge of sensitive optical or electrical components. Retention grooves in the outside surface of a dome window create high stress points, and they attract dirt and moisture which can also contribute to early failure. Large contact areas on the outside of a dome are high thermal transfer rate areas, and this is undesirable in most applications.